dannyphantomfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Amity Park (TV Series)
Amity Park is a TV Series, based off of the original series Danny Phantom and CW's Hit TV Series Smallville. 'Plot' The series follows a fourteen year old Danny Phantom developing his powers, before he becomes Danny Phantom, and with the help of his friends and family, Danny must protect his hometown from evil ghost, and ally with other heroes from the Nicktoons Universe, in order to become the hero he is destined to be. 'Smallville/Amity Park Similarities' *Both series are about adventures of superheroes, before they become heroes. Smallville is about Clark Kent's adventures before becoming Superman, and this series is about Danny Fenton's adventures, before becoming Danny Phantom. *Ectoranium, from the Danny Phantom series finale, takes the place of Kryptonite, from Smallville. In Smallville, before finding out Clark is an alien, they called the Kryptonite, meteor rock and in this series, they called the ectoranium, ghost rock. *In Smallville, Krpytonite was brought in a meteor shower, which was actually the remains of Krypton. In this series, Ectoranium was brought from the Ghost Zone, in the accident that gave Danny his powers. *In Smallville, the meteor rocks infected people, giving them special powers, which were called meteor freaks, or Krypto Freaks. In this series, the ghost rocks infected people giving them powers, which they called ghost freaks. *In this series, in Season 1-3, Sam's role in the series is similar to Chloe Sullivan's, from Smallville, but in season 4-10, her role is similar to Lois Lanes. *Tucker Folley's role in this series, is similar to Pete Ross's role in season 1-3, and takes on his own role, for the rest of the series. *In season 4-10, Jasmine's takes the role of Chloe Sullivan. *Vlad Masters takes the role of Lex Luthor. Vlad and Lex were friends to Danny and Clark, but betrayed them and became their archenemy. *The role of Lana Lang is now taken by Valerie Gray, the love interest of the heroes, who couldn't tell them their secret. 'Cast' 'Main Cast' Danny Fenton/Phantom Blur (Logan Lerman) - 'The main character of the show, half human, half ghost, must master his powers as he develops them, in order to save his hometown, Amity Park, from evil ghost. Like all other ghost, Danny has a weakness of ectoranium, or ghost rock. And with the help of his friends, family, and allies, Danny must become the great hero we know from the series, Danny Phantom. *'Powers -''' '''Pilot: Enhanced Speed/Strenght, Intangibility '- Season 1: '''Invisibility '- Season 2:' Ghost Ray -'''Season 3:' '''Ghost Sense - Season 4: Ghost Shield '''- Season 5: Ghostly Wail '- Season 6:' Cryokenisis '- Season 7:' Telekenisis '- Season 8:' Duplication '- Season 9:' Ghost Stinger '- Season 10 (Series Finale):' Flight Sam Manson (Alexandra Daddario) -''' Danny's goth best friend, who was present at the time of the accident, when Danny got his powers. Sam uses her knowledge of the supernatural to help Danny stop evil ghost. In season 9, she and Danny eventually revealed feelings for each other and is a big part of Danny becoming a superhero. Tucker Folley (Sam Jones III) - Danny's other best friend, who is a computer genius, who was also there, when Danny got his powers, so he is also trusted with Danny's secret. With his skills and knowledge, Tucker helps Danny save the world and is also a big part of Danny's destiny to becoming Danny Phantom. 'Jazz Fenton (Galadriell Stineman) -' Danny's know it all older sister, who always suspects Danny is hiding something. In season 4, after finding out Danny's secret, she and Danny became closer, but she is often unintentionally treating him like a child. With her knowledge and combat skills, Jazz helps Danny, Sam, and Tucker, and is a big part of Danny's destiny. 'Vlad Masters (Michael Rosenbaum) -' After being saved by Danny, he and Danny became close friends. Though Danny's father is fond of Vlad, but his mother thought Vlad was a jerk and is selfish. Through season 1-4, Danny and Vlad were great allies, but Danny found out Vlad went behind his back and researched him and had a secret room, about the Fentons and the strange phenomena in town. Since season 5, Danny has faced him times, unknown to him it was Vlad, until Season 7. 'Valerie Gray/Arsenal (Kiersey Clemons) -' Danny's good friend and love interest, who becomes a professional ghost hunter. She and Danny had troubles, with Danny's secret, they had an off and on relationship. 'Jack Fenton (David DeLuise) -' Danny and Jazz's unbright ghost hunting father. 'Maddie Fenton (Scarlette Johanson) - '''Danny and Jazz's intelligent and very skilled ghost hunting mother. 'Allies Andrew Sanders/Ecto Archer (Kyle Gallner) - 'Another half human, half ghost, who uses ghost powers and a bow and arrow to fight evil. In season 7, he became an important part of the show, when he and Danny allied to stop Vlad. '''Frostbite -' The leader of ice controlling yeti ghost, who believe that Danny is the chosen savior of the Ghost Zone. When Danny started developing ice powers of his own, Frostbite helps him control it. 'Clockwork -' A time controlling ghost, that watches over Danny, to make sure Danny becomes the hero he sees in his glimpses of the future. 'Danielle "Dani" Fenton/Dani Phantom (G Hannelius) -' Danny's "cousin" who is actually a clone of Danny, made by Vlad, that went wrong. She has all of Danny's powers, but was actually able to fly before Danny. Eventually, she left to travel world, until Danny could fly and conquers his destiny, to become Danny Phantom. '''Nicktoon Heroes Timmy Turner (Dylan Sprayberry) - 'In season 4, Timmy travels from another dimension, and gets help from Danny, to Skulker and Crocker, alongside his fairygod parents, Cosmo and Wanda. In season 7, when Timmy returns to get help from Danny, to save Fairyworld, Timmy has a fairygod brother, Poof. '''Jimmy Neutron (Graham Philips) - '''In season 5, Danny meets another ally from another dimension. Jimmy uses his massive knowledge and brain power to create awesome inventions and save his world. 'Episodes 'Season 1'